


【帝狼】双喜临门

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: 希里雅女皇结局改写
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt of Rivia, 帝狼, 恩希尔/杰洛特
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【帝狼】双喜临门

希里叫上杰洛特出门猎兔子，不过心思明显不在这上。

要问杰洛特怎么发现的，很简单，哪有猎人会站在陷阱旁边等兔子上钩，真要有这么蠢的兔子，早就被抓走吃了。希里这架势不像是猎兔子，倒像是想把兔子塞到陷阱里。

看得出来，希里今天心事重重。可希里不想说，杰洛特也没问，直接领着希里去用炸弹炸鱼、爬狮鹫窝，看看能不能让希里开心一下，很可惜他失败了。

这下杰洛特不知道说什么了，在脑子里疯狂搜刮话题。杰洛特不说话，希里反倒开口了，说想和他一起走走。杰洛特沉默的跟在希里身后。一时间，空气中只剩下雪地被踩踏的声音。杰洛特盯着希里脑后晃动的发髻有些出神，希里的头发长了不少，发髻看起来比在迷雾岛的时候大了一圈。突然的，这团灰色停下来了。

“真希望当初，我们能有更多时间相处。”

缅怀过去的时光？解决了狂猎，解决了白霜，他们有大把的时间可以相处。

“我真想把今天的事抛到脑后。”

希里还是没有回头。杰洛特有种不祥的预感。顺着希里的视线看去，那边只有一片空荡荡的树林。不过以猎魔人的感官，自然无法忽视树林外那数百人的呼吸和护甲的摩擦声。这么多人却不喧哗，如此的规模和纪律，是军队。泰莫利亚的驻军杰洛特见过，绝不可能像这样安静，那么这些人就只能是尼弗迦德的军队。尼弗迦德的军队为什么会在这里？恩希尔明明答应过他....

“杰洛特，他们是来找我的。我必须去尼弗迦德，去恩希尔那里。”

杰洛特的表情颇为复杂。

“我知道，你没想到会这样，可是......”

希里终于转了身，红着眼睛，止不住的泪水牵扯眼线，在脸颊留下黑色的印记。

“我跟我父亲在维吉玛谈过了...谈了很久。我们吵了一架，最后还不欢而散。后来...有个信使送来一封信。一开始我什么都没说，因为我自己还没决定，直到....直到我发现不能再逃避了。如果要改变命运，我就不能只呆在偏远的村庄杀怪兽。我必须回尼弗迦德，从那里着手。”

杰洛特张了张嘴，明显是要说什么，却被希里打断。

“你是想问叶奈法有没有插手吧？没有。”  
“我是想说........她知道这件事吗”  
“不知道，这次我也不希望牵扯她。”  
“这话你自己跟她说吧”  
“你应该早点跟我说的，好让我有点心理准备”  
“我也想，可是我、我不知道怎么开口。我在这里很开心。我不想毁了这一切。我想珍惜在这里的每一刻。”  
“所以在狮鹫巢穴时，你说没有下一次了，指的就是这个？我没追问，因为我不想逼你。我以为我们还有很多时间。”

杰洛特试图从希里的脸上找出半点不情愿的迹象，但是杰洛特看到的只有决绝。

“这是你想要的吗”  
“是”

希里说完，有些紧张的看着杰洛特，不过没有看到她预料中的反应，没有怒火、没有哀伤、没有亚克席。就像白霜前，没有阻止她，只说早些回来那样。

“你不打算阻止我？不把我强行带去蓝山？”

杰洛特微笑，只是笑容有些牵强。

“我愿意为你跑遍大半个世界，但不会强迫你做任何事。”  
“我知道。”  
“你没问题的，你是个猎魔人。”

希里也笑了，终于不再是阴云遍布的脸色。

“我们不需要说再见，对吧？”  
“.....”  
“杰洛特！”  
“....当然不用。”  
“但我不知道我们什么时候还能相见。”

杰洛特像是做出了什么重大决定，一字一句的说。

“每当你想找我的时候。”  
“哈...说的轻巧，你什么时候学会说大话了？你不可能永远待在凯尔莫罕。”  
“我最近可能不会回凯尔莫罕了。”  
“什么？你要去哪？”  
“我要去找一个....朋友。”  
“哪个朋友？那我要去哪找你？”

这次杰洛特没正面回答，只说到时候就知道了，你肯定能找到我云云。看杰洛特的样子希里就知道他不会说的，也就放弃了这个话题，拉着杰洛特的手走完了剩下的路，走出了树林。

在这里，希里解下了她的剑，送给了杰洛特，并给了杰洛特一个深深的拥抱。

“我再也用不到它了。”

随后，希里头也不回的走向了早已等候在那的莫尔凡以及恩希尔的侍从。莫尔凡带头行礼，一众军士也低头行礼。希里接过缰绳，点头示意他们可以起身。不过等希里翻身上了马，莫尔凡他们还维持着行礼的姿势，希里以为他们没看见她的动作，说你们可以起来了，但军士们仍像没听见一样保持不动。

父亲的士兵们是有什么毛病？希里皱着眉，盯着这些人。难不成他们都是聋子？战争号角听多了，减了九分听力？希里胡乱猜测着，直到熟悉的音色从身后传来。

“起来吧。”

希里猛地转头，发现骑马的姿势限制了她的动作之后迅速跳下马。

“你怎么来了！”

杰洛特轻咳一声，苍白的脸颊浮现一片浅红，又迅速消失不见。

“来陪你。”

说完，杰洛特唤来了萝卜。这匹纯种尼弗迦德黑马的状态比希里第一次见它的时候差了不少，毕竟猎魔人条件有限，不能像皇宫那样护理好它的皮毛，也没有精心准备的饲料。

“走吧。”  
“遵命，殿下。”  
“等等？什么殿下？杰洛特？”

冷血皇帝的落跑狼后，完。


End file.
